


Vid: Cornflake Girl

by Kass



Series: Vids [32]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1206556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/pseuds/Kass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never was a cornflake girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: Cornflake Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Grammarwoman for beta, and to Heresluck for sharing my squee!
> 
> Available for download [at my website](http://www.trickster.org/kass/); streaming here or at vimeo (password: cornflake.)

**Cornflake Girl**  
Veronica Mars  
song by Jawbox  
3:14; 94.3 MB

Vid is available for download [at my website](http://www.trickster.org/kass/); streaming here or at vimeo (password: cornflake.)

 

**Cornflake Girl**

(by Tori Amos; cover by Jawbox)

Never was a cornflake girl  
Thought that was a good solution  
Bargain with the raisin girls  
She's gone to the other side  
Givin us a yo heave ho  
Now things are getting kind of gross  
And I go at sleepy time

This is not  
This is not really happening  
You bet your life it is  
You bet your life it is  
Oh, you bet your life, you just

Peal out the watchword, just  
peal out the watchword

She knows what's goin on  
Seems we got a cheaper feel  
Now all the sweet tears are gone  
Gone to the other side  
of my encyclopedia  
They musta paid her a nice price  
She's putting on a string bean love

This is not  
This is not really happening  
You bet your life it is  
You bet your life it is  
Oh, you bet your life, you just

Peal out the watchword, just  
peal out the watchword

Never was a cornflake girl  
Thought that was a good solution

Rabbit where'd you put the keys girl  
And the man with the golden gun thinks he knows so much  
Thinks he knows so much  
Rabbit where'd you put the keys girl

 

**About the vid**

I've wanted to vid Veronica Mars for ages. I'd played this vidsong for Heresluck and she'd agreed that it could totally work for this fandom. And then the kickstarter happened, and got me all excited again, so I figured I'd leap on that enthusiasm and try to make the vid before the movie came out.

I've always loved this Jawbox cover. It has a real edge (as does Veronica), and I love the fact that the rhythm keeps changing -- that dropped beat feels evocative to me of the way Veronica's life, and her memories, feel in S1 as though there's always a beat missing when she least expects it.

(I'm also super-psyched that I managed to edit this song down; the fact that it's in fifteen time made it a lot more challenging.) You can find the Jawbox track as a hidden bonus track on their 1996 self-titled album, btw.

I had an idea, going in, of what I wanted "cornflake girl" and "raisin girls" to mean. But I spent a bunch of time pondering the lyrics (and researching them to see what different theories exist online) and figuring out what I thought they meant and how I wanted to use them to say something about the show.

All feedback adored! ♥


End file.
